Of Heroines and Villains
by ryu crisis
Summary: Every night she slips out of her house to see him. No matter what she does, she knows she cannot stop. Rated T for mentions of violence and attempted rape. [Synlet] [Redone] Please R&R even if its contructive criticism, I like that!


**A/N**: Hey all! I decided to re-writed this because I read it over and decided that it was a little repetitve( after Guille van Cartier told me so). So here it is!

P.S.- Thank you Guille van Cartier for the one review I did get and for your great art which the idea of syndromes/buddy's appearence came from!

So on with the show! (again)

**Disclamer**: I own absolutely nothing!

Of Heroines and Villains

Silently, she sat in her bed waiting for the perfect time to slip out of her house like she's done almost every night for the past six and a half months. As she sat in the darkness of her room waiting, she remembered the day when these nighttime meetings began like it was yesterday.

_Walking down the side walk briskly, she cursed herself over and over again for staying out too late with her friends and missing curfew totally unaware of the two large figures lurking in the darkness behind her. Continuing her trek down the empty side walk, she noticed an alley way that she knows will lead her closer to her house but could be dangerous in the darkness and she decides to stop and weigh her options._

_She still remained totally oblivious to the two large figures that are encroaching from behind her…_

_Deciding to take the short cut, she entered the darkened alley way and cautiously made her way down the darkened path way. Halfway there, someone grabbed her from behind and slammed her against the ally way wall. _

_Two men suddenly materialized out of the darkness_

"_Well, well, well what do we have here?" One of them slurred drunkenly_

_The other man pinned her tightly against the wall_

"_Please, just let me go…" She whimpered_

"_I don't think so" He said grinning maliciously _

_Now more then ever she wished she could use her powers and turn invisible but she couldn't risk destroying her secret identity. Knowing that she couldn't give up without putting up some sort of fight, she started to struggle and kick with all her might. Try as she might, she knew she didn't have enough strength to escape._

_While the second man kept her pinned against the wall, the first man started walking toward her and grinned suggestively. _

_Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates _

"_No" She said barely above a whisper_

_Reaching her in no time flat, the man started tying to tug her pants down _

_In a last ditch effort, she let out a loud screech_

"_I'll have none of that!" The man said slapping her hard across the face_

_Halfway through the man's second attempt to get into her pants, he was stopped abruptly by someone grasping his shirt from behind_

"_What the F--?" Was all the man got out before he was thrown aside_

"_That is no way to treat a lady" Said a voice thick with malice _

"_Who the hell are you?" The other man asked incredulously _

"_Your worst nightmare" The voice responded darkly_

_The next thing that she knew, the man that was pinning her to the wall was also thrown aside and she slowly slid down to the ground._

"_Are you alright?" The voice asked unusually sincere _

_For the second time that night, her eyes widened like dinner plates_

_That voice sounded so disturbingly familiar that it was freaking her out immensely _

_Not being able to find her voice and still in shock, she moved further back into the darkness hopping the man that belonged to that voice wouldn't come any further towards her. _

_Unfortunately, luck was definitely not her side tonight_

_The figure approached her and came into the light_

_For the third time that night, her widened like dinner plates_

"_Syn—syn" She was so in shock that she couldn't even get his full name out_

"_In the flesh, babe" He said cheekily _

"_But how? I saw you die!" She almost yelled in shock_

"_Are you forgetting that I have zero point gravity and rocket boots?" He asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world_

_Hanging her head, she let out a defeated sigh because she knew he was right_

"_Oh" Was all she said_

_Suddenly, her head napped back up and she looked at him in shock_

"_Why did you save me? I mean I'm the daughter of your most hated rival and plus your supposed to be a villain" She asked changing the subject_

"_Hey, I may be a villain but even I wouldn't wish that shit on my worst enemy" He explained_

_She nodded, excepting his answer_

_Taking the time to think for a moment, she realized something_

"_How did you know I was even down here? Were you following me or something?" She asked still in shock_

_His pale blue eyes widened_

"_Well, so what if I was" He said indignantly _

"_So, are you alright or what?" He asked impatiently_

_She shook her head_

_He sighed_

_Walking over to her slowly, he bent down to her level and examined her closely._

_It was then that he noticed that her raven locks were covering something on her delicate face and he pushed them back to get a better look at what she was hiding._

_A long gash now marred her porcelain face _

_He let out a mixture of a growl and a hiss_

"_One of those bastards did this to you?" He asked almost angrily_

_To say she was confused about his behavior was an understatement but she nodded anyway_

_He let out another growl_

"_Look, obviously I can't be seen so I'm going to phone the cops and tell them that I saw an attempted rape. I will tell them where you are and they will come and find you, alright?" He explained_

_She nodded, still floored by his unusual behavior _

_He got up to leave but she stopped him_

"_Thank-you" She said quietly_

_A look of pure shock appeared on his face before it disappeared as quickly as it came_

_He nodded and left_

_Days after that incident, she went back to the ally way knowing that if he had been truly following and watching her all of that time that he would be there. After a couple hours of hanging around the dingy place, she was about to leave and give up hope of ever knowing anything at all until she felt a hand touch her shoulder gingerly._

_Whirling around in shock, she faced the one man that could answer all of her questions_

_Getting a good look at him, she realized that he hadn't changed that much since two years ago. Right now since it was day-time, he wore a pair of regular slacks and a dress shirt. His facial features hadn't changed much either, they were still boyish and he hadn't out grown his freckles. Perhaps the only thing to really change about him was his flaming red hair; it was no longer sticking up on end but cut and slicked down. _

_Realizing that she was checking him out, she blushed profusely and looked at the ground._

"_Like what you see?" He asked cheekily _

_Her head snapped back up and she glared at him_

"_So exactly how long have you've been stalking me for?" She asked, her voice full of irritation_

"_Let's see, about one and half years" He said smirking_

_She stared at him in shock and her jaw would have hit the ground if it could_

"_Why?" She hissed angrily_

"_Well, I have to get my revenge somehow, right?" He said sardonically _

_Her whole demeanor changed and her facial expression darkened in anger_

"_You bastard!" She hissed angrily _

_She tried to lunge at him but he stopped her and he had her pinned to the wall in three seconds flat._

"_What are you going to do with me?" She asked trying to hide her fear_

_Looking straight into her eyes, he could see what she was thinking and it angered him_

"_I hate rape" He hissed angrily _

"_So then, what are you going to do with me?" She tried again_

"_In the beginning when I started watching you, I may have had plans for revenge but things change" Was all he said_

_Seconds later before she had anytime to react, his lips had slanted over hers_

_Suddenly, her watch started beeping and she broke from the kiss_

"_I have to go" She said barely above a whisper_

_Not being able to look him in the eyes, she turned away without saying another word and ran down the ally way the way she came._

_After that, something deep inside of her kept begging to go and see him again but she did her best to ignore the feelings that she kept locked inside of her. _

_After all, she is the heroine and he is the villain._

_It would be wrong._

_As the days passed, her feelings grew more and more intense to the point where she could no longer ignore them and she finally broke down._

_She went to see him again and again…_

Snapping out of her thoughts, she realized that all of the lights in the house had gone out and now was the perfect time to leave. Slipping out of bed, she re-arranged the sheets and blankets to fool her parents again into thinking that she was actually there sleeping. Her parents may know about the attempted rape, but they know nothing of her rescuer and she wanted to keep it that way. Gliding over to her window, she opened it and let the wind blow through her raven locks.

She relished the feeling, wishing she could be just as free as the wind

As quietly as possible, she hoisted one leg over the window sill and then the other.

Carefully, she put the rest of her weight on the lattice that hung outside her window and began the decent downwards. Halfway there, she slipped and hit the ground with a wicked 'thud'.

She almost rammed her entire fist in her mouth to stifle a scream

"Fuck" She hissed almost silently

Picking herself off the ground, she brushed herself off and pushed her long raven locks out of her face. Turning invisible to make sure nobody saw her, she made her way down the side walk by her house until she hit the ally way where all of this began in the first place. Entering the ally way quietly and cautiously, she wondered around until she felt two strong arms wrap themselves possessively around her tiny waist.

Turning visible, she let out a squeal in surprise

"Guess who?" He whispered in her ear huskily

"Well, I wonder" She giggled

Turning in his familiar embrace, her purple orbs locked on with his pale blue ones and the rush of arousal that ran through her was undeniable. As much as she wanted to say that she didn't need him, she knew that was a fat lie.

She needed him like she needed air

Without warning, he pinned her against the ally way wall and slanted his mouth over hers. In return, she tangled her hands in his flaming red hair. Minutes later, oxygen was becoming a necessity and the both broke apart panting.

She sighed

She was in pure bliss

She tried to go in for more but he stopped her

"Not here" He whispered breathlessly in her ear

She nodded

"Let's go, babe" He said gesturing across the ally way

Taking her smaller hand in his bigger one, they both made their way across the ally way to his awaiting car. A good twenty minutes later, they arrived at what he called his lair and she called his house and entered it. They had barely made it out of the front entrance before his mouth found hers again and he picked her up off the floor. Carrying her to his bedroom, he entered it and put her gently on the bed.

Breaking the kiss, he removed her sweatshirt and revealed her black tank top that she had on underneath.

He started nipping at her neck and she mewed in pleasure

Under his ministrations, she began to relax and think about horrible things against her will. No matter how much she wanted think that nothing bad would ever happen, she knew that one of these days soon he would attack the town and she would have to play heroine.

The only problem was that she knew she would never be able to hurt him.

It was then that she made a shocking revelation with herself.

She had fallen in love with him.

She gasped in shock and silent tears tracked their way down her porcelain face.

He noticed this and stopped his ministrations completely.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry lacing his words

She shook her head signaling 'no'

"What's wrong?" He tried again

"What happens when you attack the town and I have to play heroine, huh?" She almost snapped

His pale blue eyes widened and then narrowed

"Look babe, you knew that would happen when you signed on for this" He said avoiding the subject

She glared daggers at him

She knew he didn't care

"That's it! It's over and I'm outta here!" She hissed angrily

She picked up her sweatshirt and headed for the door but he grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her.

"No" He said barely above a whisper

She turned to face him

"No, I'm not allowed to leave or no, you don't want me to leave?" She asked bitterly

"No, I don't want you to leave" He said truthfully

Her purple eyes locked on with his pale blue ones and she knew he was telling the truth.

"I can't promise you that I won't do anything bad to the town but I can promise you that I would never hurt you purposefully" He said sincerely

She nodded

He wiped her remaining tears away with his hand and she leaned into his touch

She knew he would probably break his promise but she accepted it anyway

Leading her back to the bed, he started his ministrations all over again and she arched into every touch and caress.

Sitting there, she wondered why her heart had forsaken her by letting her fall in love with a villain instead of a hero like she was supposed to.

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop.

She also knew that one day they would be on opposite sides of the playing field.

After all, she is the heroine and he is the villain.

Fin


End file.
